Home Sweet Home
by CookieCruncher
Summary: Follow Rosalie and Emmett's steps on becoming the BEST parents known to this universe along with Luna and Skye! ALL HUMAN. Sequel to How Lucky Can I Get? I don't own twilight. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My new story! I will try to have less errors this time! :)

Rosalie's POV:

As I sat down on the rocking chair, holding a 2-month old Skye in my arms, a knock from the door was heard. Of course, that would be no other than Bella. Typical. I quietly chuckled to myself, trying not to wake up Skye. I set him down on his blue crib and put two long pillows beside him. I ran downstairs and opened the front door. Bella was smiling at me, next to her was Edward.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and moved a bit to the side, allowing them to come in.

We moved to another house, not in Emmett's old one. We decided that, since the twins were here, we wanted to start a new life. New house, new stuff.

"Hi, Rose!" Bella hugged me along with Edward.  
"Where're Skye and Luna?" she asked.  
"Sleeping. Thanks for visiting. I thought I'd be alone till Emmett comes home." I sighed as they sat down.  
"Well, we have news…" Edward smiled that famous crooked one of his.  
"Really? What's up?" I asked.  
"I'm pregnant!" Bella squealed.

That scared me. Bella NEVER squeals. Not that I know of.

"Congrats!" I whispered and ran over to hug her.  
"Thanks," Bella and Edward said at the same time.

By too much loudness of our celebration, a cry was heard from upstairs. Ah, back to work.

All three of us ran upstairs. Bella got Skye. I got Luna.

"Now, this is what you'll be dealing with after 8 months." I sighed and shushed Luna down.

Bella calmed Skye down, too. We put them back to bed and headed downstairs again. Emmett just came home from work. We had our dinner (pizza that was bought by Emmett…) with Bella and Edward.

Emmett was surprised when he found out that Bella was pregnant. He had a funny face on and I can't even stop laughing. Edward said they had to leave by 8, and he literally freaked out when he found out it was 8:30. He had a curfew for Bella that she had to sleep by 9.

And, the way Edward freaked out, only added much laughter in me. Too much laughter. They said goodbye. Well, Edward did. Bella was still complaining.

"I'm not a kid who needs nap time Edward." Bella complained.  
"She's right Edward. Don't be so over protective." I giggled, leaning on Emmett.

They said goodbye to us, with Bella still flapping Edward's arm.

Boy, that was fun.

That's it for the first one… Oh! And in case you were wondering, Luna and Skye are like exact replicas of each other. Both have black hair like Emmett's, curled one's like Rosalie's. They have purple eyes like Rosalie. Attitude? Still developing… :)


	2. This is the life

Okay! So, I'm sorry because of this super late update. School's killing me. I'm in a hurry right now so, I can't reply to your reviews at the moment. You could leave another one and I'll answer it on the next chapter. :)

[Let's just say that 7 months passed, to make the story more fun. So… Skye and Luna are 9 months old.]

Emmett's POV:

Here, I sit in my boring office, waiting for 6:00 to be over. My working schedule was switched to another one. Rosalie's still not at work. Yeah, still waiting for six when it's actually just 4:30 in the freakin' afternoon. I sighed and looked at some papers to sign. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said in a monotone voice and scanned a folder full of work. The door creaked open but wasn't shut closed. I heard squeaking shoe sounds as the person made each and every step. Looking up, I saw little Skye, toddling over to greet me. He made careful and watchful steps. I twisted my seat in order to face my son. He nearly tripped, but, luckily, he landed on my knee. The little one looked at me with his purple, hypnotic eyes. "Dah," he managed to say.

"Awww…" I cooed and picked him up. He giggled and gurgled. In came Rosalie, carrying Luna in her arms.

"Hey guys, what can I do?" I asked.  
"Stop being so formal, Emmett. I figured out they wanted to go here. They were, like, 'Dada. Dada. Dahh!' So… Yeah…" She rolled her eyes at me.

Luna held her arms out to me and I carried her along with Skye. Both were sitting in my lap. Rosalie pouted at us and crossed her arms. "Don't you like being with Mommy?" she asked.

I just chuckled at how cute she looked. "Of course they do. They just missed me. Right?" I looked down at the twins. They just stared right back at me. Rosalie and I laughed.

"Anyone up for pasta?" I asked.

[…]

"ROSE! I NEED HEEEELLLPP!" I yelled. I tried rocking Skye back and forth. Rose was downstairs, handling on feeding Luna. "Hey Skye! Lookie here!" I made a blue rattle jingle. It did no use and he bawled. "What's wrong? I just changed your diaper half an hour ago! What do you want?" I helplessly asked. Rosalie came in, just in time to save my soul. She carried Skye in her arms and rocked him back and forth. Eventually, he stopped crying.

Rosalie's POV:

I looked back at Emmett who was staring at me, jaw dropped. "What?" I asked, fixing Skye and putting his head on my shoulder. "How did you do that?" "Simple. Once you get to be a mother, you'll have your own instincts. Besides, know the quote 'Mothers know best,'?" I grinned and went down to the kitchen. Emmett followed me. Luna was sleeping on the couch, two long and firm pillows beside her so she won't fall. "I thought you were feeding her?" Emmett asked. "I was… until she was yawning infinitely." I teased. Skye started hiccupping.

I handed him to Emmett and ran a stressed hand over my blond locks. He made an effort to stop our son's hiccups. I was beyond stressed, believe me. I plopped down on a chair and closed my eyes. "Dahh-hiccup-Mommy-hiccup…" Skye said between his hiccups. They'd go away anytime soon. "Ah, Skye. You wanna take a nap first?" Emmett cooed.

I giggled at how fatherly he took over our kids. The way at how at one time he turns goofy to me and turns into a calm and sweet guy over the two. "Rose?" Emmett called my attention, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" I asked. He pointed at Skye, who had his back turned to me, head over Emmett's shoulder.

I peeked at Skye. "No, Emmett. He's not sleeping…" I rolled my eyes. Emmett silently groaned. I let out a laugh and held my arms out open, offering him to carry Skye myself. Emmett handed him to me and I put Skye to his playpen full of stuff toys. "I am so stressed." I declared and let myself fall on another soft couch. Emmett sat beside me. "You're not the only one…" he laughed and tickled me. I tried keeping my laughter down. "Stop!" I whisper-yelled. Emmett gradually stopped, making me breathe freely again.

[…]

Dear guys, sorry for this freakin' short chapter. I'm so stressed right now… I lost my iPod, school hates me. :( Totally having bad time.


	3. 4 and a half

**I'm ready for your curses. I know I've been a totally evil author for letting you wait for, what, half a year? I know, I'm sorry. And sorry won't just do it! Well, what if an update could? Really sorry for letting you wait! Just wanna let you guys know that I'm back. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Twilight's not mine.**

**BTW: The twins are 4 and a half years old!**

**Rosalie's POV:**

"This is so boring!" Skye slumped on the couch. "When's Daddy gonna come?" Luna demanded. We were inside the house, waiting for Emmett to arrive. You see, he promised the kids he'll take us to the new pizza place. And he promised us he'd be here by 6. Oh look! It's 7:30!

"Can't we call him again?" Luna asked. "Yeah, Maybe now he'll pick up!" Skye nodded in agreement. I rolled my eyes at their hope and pressed #1 on my speed dial. After several long rings, his voice picked up. "It's Emmett Cullen. Please leave a message after the beep." I waited for the beep.

"Hey, Emmett! It's your wife, Rosalie. And in case you haven't noticed, you're an hour and a half late. Yeah, just so you know, your kids are still waiting. I swear if you do not get here by eight I, myself will drive them to that place and have it rented for myself. Then, I would go home and lock the door so you won't get in until tomorrow. Got it? That's all, have a good night." I said sweetly on the end and hung up on him.

"That was kinda harsh Mommy." Luna noted. "I think so too Princess." I smiled and sat down with my kids. A few minutes later, A click on the door indicated that the most annoying yet loving husband in the world just came in. "Who's up for pizza?" Emmett cheered. The twins stood up simultaneously.

Luna tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "You're late!" she frowned. "Yep, you bet I am! And I'm gonna make it up to you by ordering a really large pepperoni and cheese pizza!" he picked the twins up and kissed their cheeks. "After ten years of waiting!" Skye groaned. "Now we get pizza!" Luna grinned.

"Yeah, I'm starving. And since you made us wait, you're paying." I nodded teasingly at Emmett. "Oh don't worry, we'll only be getting pizza, what else would be there?" he rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yeah, Emmett being Emmett? Pizza's not the only thing in his list…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"An order for a large pepperoni and mozzarella cheese pizza, three large iced teas, a bottle of water, a burger with large fries and lots of tissues." Emmett grinned at the waiter. "Sure thing sir. Is there anything else you'd like to order?" the lady asked. I looked at the two. "Chicken!" they both agreed. "A bucket of chicken it is." Emmett nodded. "Okay sir, you'll just have to wait for about two minutes." She smiled and left. "Hey Daddy, can we go to your office tomorrow?" Skye asked. "I don't know… I'm going to enroll you guys to preschool tomorrow." I shrugged.

"Finally!" Luna huffed. "What?" Skye's eyes widened. "Well, Mommy can bring you to my office afterwards." My husband optimistically smiled. The pizza came along with our other orders. We started eating and the twins nodded in appreciation. "This is the best pizza ever!" they smiled at the same time. "What happened to Daddy's pizza?" I laughed. "Well…" Skye thought. "This is the SECOND-BEST!" Luna brightly nodded and bit on her pizza. "Oh yeah? Well, I'm gonna make a pizza so good nothing can beat it! There won't even BE a second-best!" Emmett boasted.

"I wanna see you try." I said smugly and ate the remains of my pizza. "Oh you will." He winked and ate his own.

After lots of bites and munches, we left the pizza place with the kids sleepy. "Carry." They both mumbled. Emmett had no choice but to carry the two to the car and when we were home. We put the kids to their bed and lay down in our bed. "What happened? Why were you late?" I asked as I hugged his chest. "Traffic. And I had to do more paperwork. I couldn't really leave it. I had to present it tomorrow. By the way, I like your voice mail message." He kissed my forehead.

I laughed. "How're you feeling?" I asked yet again. "I'm tired. Dead beat." Emmett muttered. "I'd like to beat you dead." I teased. (**A/N: Guess where that came from! The first two would get a sneak peek of the next chapter. But I highly suggest that you have an account because if you're anonymous, good luck with that.**)

"Oh no! My own wife's gonna kill me!" he said in a high pitched voice. I couldn't stop laughing. "Oh no, you're not gonna kill me after what I'm gonna do with you." He growled playfully. "Like I said, I wanna see you try." I rolled my eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Emmett's POV:

I looked back at my sleeping wife. Her lips were too plump from all the kissing last night. I smirked to myself and went in the shower. After a relaxing shower, I put on my office clothes and went outside and to the kitchen to see the twins watching TV. I got two bowls and spoons, their cereal and the carton of milk.

"Hey Daddy!" Skye looked up. "Good morning Daddy!" Luna chirped. "Hey, you're breakfast's on the table, I'm leaving and please do not go inside our room until Mommy wakes up, okay?" I kissed their foreheads and grabbed my suitcase. "Daddy-" "Yes, I know, be safe and try to bring home donuts because you love them." I cut off the two who were grinning.

And with that, I walked out of my house and to my car.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREEEEEEAAAAAAAAAKKKKK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rosalie's POV:

"I can't believe Mommy works here." Luna looked around at the preschool. "You'll be studying here and lucky for you, I'm gonna be your teacher." I winked. "School's boring. It doesn't have any slides or swings." Skye crossed his arms. "Oh don't worry, the playgrounds at the back-"

I regret saying that.

They sped off to the playgrounds as I walked up to the new secretary, Julie. "Hello Mrs. Cullen!" Julie waved. "Don't bother. Call me Rosalie. Do you have the new enrollment papers?" I asked. "I sure do. Are your kids gonna start?" she asked. "Clearly. All they want is the playground." I laughed. I got the papers and started writing their information.

School year's gonna be wild, that's for sure.

**So, again, the first two people who guess where the line was picked up get a sneak peek at the next chapter! Oh and by the way, you have to include who Rosalie was talking to. Isn't it obvious? ;) Sorry it's so short. I was in a rush. Gonna post the next chapter let's say… after three days? Maybe two? So, whoever's still reading this, thanks for being loyal to me!**

**-CookieCruncher**


	4. SORRY

**Guys, I didn't want to do this but it left me no choice. I'm discontinuing the whole story. I know, I know. It's just that I've kept you waiting too long. And I'm a slow and lazy person. I'm really sorry. I'm just gonna make a few one shots. I'm just so sorry. Even I feel terrible. Hit me all you want. I'm just really sorry. :(**


End file.
